Shade Productions Wikia
Currently in the Projects! Loser Club Loser Club Parent Auditions Loser Club Teachers Auditions (Only Audition for Mr.Chingchang, Bishop has been taken on a different list) Eladian Quest Eladian Quest Auditions 4Fighters Gamma Team Auditions Team Omega Auditions Alpha Auditions Welcome to the Shade Productions Wikia Shade Productions animations and Illustrations will be a company in the future for animes, cartoons, animated shows and movie, and even live action films. Shade Productions will be able to create video games in the future for consoles and PC gaming. In Shade Productions, we all work together to create the best of stories with our writing, voices, animations, music, and ideas! Describe your topic We have two projects in the makings! Loser Club and Eladian Quest! There will be more projects posted to Casting Call Club, but for now, I'm just sticking with having two projects, so when the projects are all set, ready, and sold, we'll have more funding for the people helping out and for the newer shows and movies coming out. So do your best to help out Shade Productions and have fun and enjoy the shows! I'll be finding out how to work on donations in the meantime! Contribute to the Wikia As Much As You Want to! Want to create threads for the Shade Production Wikia? Well you can't!.... I'm just being an ass, you can contribute as much as you want to Shade Productions, simply go to forums and click on whatever thread category you want to make the thread for, and create your thread! If you've got a really good thread, it will be highligted and Parker will put it on the Featured Threads list on the home page! So everyone can contribute and be a part of it! To do your own blogs, just go to your profile page, click on the blog tab, and click on create blog post! If you've got a good blog, that people like, it will be on the featured blogs list on the side of the home page! Latest activity Shows in the Making! Loser Club Check up on the updates for Parker's current cartoon project, Loser CLub! (still looking for parts!) Eladian Quest Remember to check up on Parker's anime, Eladian Quest! (still looking for parts!) 4Fighters Parker was finally able to set up 4Fighters! Plenty of roles are open so come check it out! Featured Threads! Jaimus Tinul Theme Song: Shattered Memories A piece of work proudly written for Jaimus Tinul from Eladian Quest Eladian Quest roles are still open! Still got plenty of male and female roles for Eladian Quest! Fun Emoticons! Do you want to add your own emoticons to the chat? Make it flashy and have whatever image on the web as an emoticon and it will be one, just comment on the Fun Emoticons! page Getting to Know Youuuu Really great and recommended if you're new here! A major thread you should look at, it helps the cast to know you more, so go ahead and introduce yourself and what project you're in! Loser Club Parents Auditions Auditions for Loser Club parents are now open!Category:Browse